Regret
by Hanako.Neko
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika kita berpikir perasaan kita tidak terbalaskan? Sebuah hubungan itu tidak semudah yang kita bayangkan, penyesalan itu memang selalu datang terakhir. Sebelum menyesal dikemudian hari perlakukanlah pasangan dengan baik sebelum kejadiannya berakhir seperti ini...


Duh, udah lama bgt nih gk upload cerita, maaf ya jrg bgt sih buka ini web gara" ide gak ad yang nemplok~

yak langsung saja ke cerita deh #gak pake basa-basi. . . .

* * *

Regret

* * *

Selamat tinggal

.

Kumohon jangan menyesalinya

.

Semua ini takdir

.

.

.

Kita harus kuat menjalaninya

.

.

Kumohon

.

.

Jangan menyesalinya

.

.

.

Aku senang kita bisa bersama

.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya

.

.

Pagi itu, udara terasa dingin, aku merasakan seakan aku berada di suatu ruangan.

Beep

Beep

Aku tau aku terbaring di kasur, tapi bukan dikamarku, suhu ruangannya terlalu dingin. Rasanya mataku berat dan sulit dibuka, aku ingin terus tertidur. Tidak lama aku mendengar suara sesorang, seseorang yang kukenal. Berteriak dengan paniknya, apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku dimana? Aku hanya bisa bertanya dalam hatiku dan mendengar semua yang mereka katakan, aku sulit membuka mata.

"Dokter! Cepat! Cepat tolonglah dia! Tolong, Dokter!"

Ah, aku kenal suara ini. Suara seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, kenapa dia terdengar panik? Seingatku, dia tidak pernah sepanik ini. Entah mengapa justru aku merasa tenang dan ingin terus seperti ini. Dan samar-samar aku mengingat kenanganku….

**~Flashback~**

"Sayangku, smsku kenapa tidak dibalas?"

"Oh, itu. Aku lagi sibuk, say."

"Ohh.." aku hanya bisa tertunduk lemas . . .

Selalu begitu, saat aku bertanya, seakan dia tidak pernah menganggapku, terkadang aku merasa saperti patung saat bersamanya. Yah, itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Kekasihku sering sekali tidak memberi kabar apa-apa, tidak jarang juga aku dicuekin.

"Sayang?"

"Ya, sayangku?" aku membalas dengan sedikit kaget, jarang sekali dia mengirimiku sms.

"Lagi apa say?"

"Lagi makan, kalo kamu say?" Aku kembali kaget, tidak biasanya dia menanyakan keadaanku.

"Sedang berbaring diatas kasur, aku ngantuk. Ak tinggal tidur dulu ya."

"Oh, ok."

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya aku selalu mengaguminya, tapi saat berpacaran dengannya aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia sangat cuek. Ah, iya. Aku Temari, aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Aku berpacaran dengan teman sekelasku, Shikamaru namanya. Aku sebenarnya mencintai Shikamaru, dan saat aku menjadi kekasihnya, sungguh aku merasa sangat bahagia. Namun, sekarang aku tidak menyangka Shikamaru sangat cuek. Aku dan Shikamaru juga jarang sekali terlihat bersama, terkadang aku merasa Shikamaru menghindariku. Aku sering melihatnya bersama seorang gadis, Shikamaru selalu tersenyum kepadanya, sedangkan aku? Walaupun sekelas, Shikamaru jarang sekali berbicara denganku.

"Hei, Shika sayang.."

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku menjadi kekasih laki-laki lain, apakah kamu rela?"

"Rela, kenapa tidak?"

Jawaban tersebut terasa sangat menusuk hati, dengan mudahnya dia merelakanku untuk orang lain? Kenapa? Aku merasa shock membacanya. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka jawaban yang diberikannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Oh, jadi kamu rela?" aku membalas smsnya setelah beberapa sat terdiam.

"Iya, aku rela."

Aku kembali terdiam, tidak menyangka dia akan dengan mudah merelakanku. Pikiranku seketika itu juga menjadi tidak karuan..

"Shika-kun sayang, kalo aku mau putus gimana?"  
"Hee, kenapa Tema-chan sayang?"  
"Entah, aku hanya ingin menyudahi semua ini."

"Oh, jadi itu maumu?"  
"Iya, terima kasih ya Shika-kun selama ini kamu sudah mau menemaniku dan menjadi kekasihku."  
"Tema-chan, beritahu aku kenapa kau mendadak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Shika-kun, cukup! Aku rasa kau akan mengerti sendiri nanti."

"Hmm, baiklah kalo itu yang kau mau Tema-chan. Maaf ya kalo aku mungkin ad kesalahan selama ini."

"Kamu gak salah Shika-kun, aku hanya berpikir kitaa sudah tidak cocok. Itu saja."

"Yasudah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya Tema-chan ."

Kali ini aku tidak membalas sms darinya, aku merasa ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Esoknya seperti biasa kami harus sekolah. Namun pagi itu, Shikamaru tidak masuk ke sekolah. Begitu juga dengan hari berikutnya. 1 minggu berlalu, Shikamaru tidak masuk ke sekolah. Kemana perginya dia?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemui Shikamaru dengan menghampiri ke asrama. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Kenapa dia tidak masuk ke sekolah?

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Permisi."

Aku mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Ah ternyata kau, Temari-chan."

"Shikamaru-kun, kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak masuk ke sekolah?"

"Aku hanya diam di dalam kamar asramaku ini, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tema-chan, kau mencemaskanku ya?"

"Hmm, menurutmu?"

"Entah."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjawab. . ." Belum selesai aku berbicara Shikamaru memotong kata-kataku

"Kemari, duduklah disampingku."

Dengan sedikit kesal aku duduk disamping Shikamaru dan seketika itu juga Shikamaru menyandarkan kepalanya diatas paha dan betisku.  
"Heii!" Aku tersentak kaget

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya sih?"  
"Gak kok, hanya kaget."

"Kalo gitu aku tidur dulu ya."  
"Hah? Kau bercanda?"  
"Tidak, aku memang ingin tidur dengan posisi ini."

"Heh, tidak boleh!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku tidak jadi tidur."

"Kalau mengantuk tidur saja Shika-kun. Lagian kenapa. . ."

Kali ini aku benar-benar tersentak kaget dan tidak bisa bicara..

"mnngh, mnnnm." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru tidak hanya memotong kata-kataku, dia juga menciumku tepat di bibirku.

"Ah." Aku sedikit kaget saat dia menggigit sedikit bagian bibirku dan membuatku membuka mulutku, lidah Shikamaru langsung menyapu bagian dalam mulutku.

"mmnnnmm, nggghnmm."

Selesai kami berciuman, mataku langsung berkaca-kaca, rasanya aku sungguh ingin menangis.

"Shikamaru, kau kejam! Itu ciuman pertamaku! Kenapa kau mencurinya?!"

"Maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana."

"Kau bodoh! Untuk apa kau melakukannya?!"

"Maaf."

Tak sadar air mataku menetes, aku terjatuh ke pelukan Shikamaru. Dengan lembut dia mengusap kepalaku.

"Maaf ya Tema-chan. Boleh tidak kau beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi?"

"Iya, Shika-kun."  
"Terima kasih Tema-chan."

Kini Shikamaru memelukku dengan erat. Namun sekali lagi, Shikamaru mengabaikanku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Hanya 2 bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, kini sekali lagi seakan dia mengabaikanku.

"Shikamaru, cukup!" sepulang sekolah aku menghampirinya

"Apa?"  
"Sadari kesalahanmu! Aku sudah tidak tahan, kau selalu mengulangi kesalahanmu!"

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menangis. Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena sangat mencintai Shikamaru.

"TEMARI!"  
terdengar teriakan dari arah belakangku, namun aku tidak menghiraukannya..

**~End of flashback~**

Ah, aku ingat sekarang, aku mengalami kecelakaan sesudah itu dan aku terbaring disini.

"Maaf, kami harus segera mengoperasinya, dia dalam kondisi kritis."  
"Baik dok, tolong selamatkan dia."

Ah, tolong aku sudah merasa tenang sekarang. Aku ingin tidur.

"Hnnn, dimana aku? Ah, aku melayang. Shikamaru? Sedang apa dia duduk disana?"

Tak lama aku melihat seorang berjubah putih keluar

"Ah, dok bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Maaf.."

Seketika itu juga aku melihat Shikamaru menangis. Aku melihat tubuhku yang terbaring. Shikamaru hanya menangis sambil memeluk tubuhku yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Aku sedikit tertawa melihatnya. Untuk apa dia menangis?

"Temari-chan, maafkan aku ya. . ."

Kini aku mulai terdiam aku ingin mendengar apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Temari-chan, maaf ya sikapku selama ini menyebalkan ya? Maaf ya, aku selama ini banyak salah ya? Temari, apa kau sakit hati saat aku bilang aku merelakanmu? Maaf ya kalau aku membuatmu sakit hati saat itu, aku merelakanmu karena aku merasa bukan seseorang yang terbaik untukmu. Kalau kau menemukan sesorang yang kau anggap lebih baik, tentu aku akan merelakanmu Temari-chan karena itu yang terbaik untukmu. Temari-chan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maaf kalau aku mungkin jarang bicara, aku hanya bingung ingin bicara apa saat denganmu, aku selalu gugup saat berada didekatmu. Aku juga minta maaf jika waktu itu aku membuatmu kaget. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Temari, aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan kehilangan dirimu secepat ini, aku tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi sangat cepat. Maafkan aku ya, Temari sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Aku kini tidak bisa menahan tangisku, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja aku dengar. Maaf Shikamaru, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku ingin menyampaikan padanya kalau aku mencintainya namun aku rasa tidak mungkin dia mendengarku. Aku memeluknya dan berbisik padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Temari-chan."  
Aku kaget dia membalas perkataanku, namun aku tenang setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

"Temari, tunggu aku ya. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti menyusul dirimu kesana."  
"Iya, Shikamaru. Aku akan selalu melihatmu dari atas sini."

"Pergilah Temari, lepaskan pelukanmu. Tunggulah aku disana. Aku sungguh menyesali perbuatanku"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku secara perlahan, secercah cahaya dari langit membimbingku untuk pergi. Shikamaru, walaupun kau menyesal sekarang, itu tidak ada gunanya sekarang tunggulah sampai saat diamana kita bisa bertemu kembali tiba.

* * *

review ditunggu ya~

please RnR


End file.
